headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ki-Adi-Mundi
| aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = Jedi Master | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Jedi Temple, Coruscant | associations = Order of the Jedi | known relatives = | status = | born = 95 BBY Star Wars Episode I: Insider's Guide; This may no longer be part of canon continuity. | died = 19 BBY | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace | final appearance = | actor = Silas Carson Brian George }} Ki-Adi-Mundi is a fictional alien warrior featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. He is associated with the prequel trilogy and first appeared in the 1999 film Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, where he was played by actor Silas Carson. Carson reprised the role of Mundi for the sequel films Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. The character also appeared in the Star Wars: Clone Wars micro-series and the Star Wars: The Clone Wars computer animated series where he was voiced by actor Brian George. Biography Notes & Trivia * * Yeah, he looks like one of the Coneheads. Perhaps they should have renamed the movie Attack of the Cones, eh? * A possible blooper involving Ki-Adi-Mundi takes place in Attack of the Clones during the Battle of Geonosis. His lightsaber changes colors from green to blue between scenes. This could actually be explained off as his first saber being damaged or lost, and then replaced with another as the battle progressed. Rumor has it, that various boy band members managed to wander into the arena and were doling out lightsabers willy-nilly. * Final fate: Ki-Adi-Mundi was killed as part of Order 66. He was leading an assault against Separatist forces on Mygeeto when his clone commander, Bacarra, received the command from Emperor Palpatine to exterminate the Jedi. Mundi was overwhelmed by blaster fire and killed. * Ki-Adi-Mundi is the first named Jedi to be struck down as a result of Order 66. * In the original "Legends" continuity, Ki-Adi-Mundi was only a Jedi Knight and not a Jedi Master, which made him the first member of the order to sit on the Jedi Council without being a master. By the end of the trilogy however, this detail was done away when Anakin Skywalker became the first Jedi to sit on the council with having first achieved the rank of master. See also External Links * Ki-Adi-Mundi at Wikipedia * * * Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith |-|Television= * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: A War on Two Fronts |-|Comics= * Star Wars Vol 2 28 * Star Wars Vol 2 29 * Star Wars Vol 2 30 * Star Wars Vol 2 31 * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3 |-|Novels= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novelization) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novelization) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (junior novel) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novel) * Star Wars: Dark Disciple |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References